<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince &amp; The Pauper by DemonDean10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796680">The Prince &amp; The Pauper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10'>DemonDean10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Ringo, Cats, Fake/Pretend Relationship, For A Good Cause, Hurt George, Hurt John, Hurt Paul, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Prince and The Pauper, Inspired by The Princess and The Pauper, John is a badass, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega George, Omega John, Past Violence, Protective Paul McCartney, Rescues, Smut, Stolen Identies, Suspense, Threats of Violence, Twins, alternative universe, courting, dont worry, hurt ringo, they all happy in the end, they all hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega John is promised to the Alpha Prince William and he couldn't be less happy about it. </p>
<p>Alpha Paul grew up on the streets of Pepperland and has always felt drawn to the Royal Palace. </p>
<p>Will John find his salvation in this mysterious stranger that has his cruel fiance's face?</p>
<p>AU, medieval. ABO. yay. summary is bad, sorry. 8 C</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon, John Lennon &amp; Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Original Male Character(s), John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prince &amp; The Pauper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay i just want to make clear that NONE of my Beatles stories are abandoned. I'm literally writing 20+ chapters at the same time for all my stories. be patient please. Im excited to keep on writing but I do have a busy life. </p>
<p>Hope u like this one. C 8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John was being fitted for his wedding gown and he wanted to die. The wedding had been in the making for over a decade. He was to marry Crown Prince William of Pepperland, the most arrogant and cruel Alpha John had ever met. Not that he’d met many. His motherland, Winstonia, was a poor country that had turned to Pepperland for aid. In return for Pepperland’s resources, the King and Queen of Winstonia had promised (sold) their only child, and Omega,  to Prince William. He’d been shipped off to Pepperland when he was only seven years old and he’d been locked up in the royal palace ever since. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John never left the palace grounds and he wasn’t allowed many companions, especially Alphas. He wasn’t even allowed to attend court parties, due to him being an unmarried Omega. It wouldn’t be ‘proper.’ If anybody asked John how he felt about it, there was nothing ‘proper’ about his entire life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His maids were too afraid of offending him to try and make conversation, and the guards were forbidden from speaking to him. He only had Richard Starkey, Baron of Starr, his tutor since they were both young and a Beta. But his true friends were Major and Minor, his Siamese cats. They had been a gift sent from his mother when he turned fifteen; the only attempt at contact she had ever made. His parents were coming to the wedding, naturally, but John had no interest in speaking to them. They had sold him into marriage and into a life of misery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t even be a king! ‘Prince Consort’ would be his title, expressively forbidding him to speak any thoughts or ideas he ever had about the kingdom. King James had put it plainly when John had turned fifteen. He had cited him at his study, sat him down, and told what his duties would be as his son’s consort. They amounted to: Have many of his children, please him in conversation and in bed, and stand silently by his side while looking pretty. At first John had argued, had claimed that he had a lot more to offer as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> than that, but he’d only locked him in his chamber as if he were a naughty, ignorant child. Years had passed now, and John had submitted to his fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His extremely close fate. The wedding would be in two months and preparations were in full swing and his outfit for the day was being prepared. Apart from the excessive makeup he was supposed to wear, his gown was a replica of the deceased Queen Mary’s wedding gown, redesigned to fit John’s frame. In his opinion, not that anyone bothered to ask, it was out of style and made him look like a chicken. It was beige trimmed with violet and gold lace, with wide stuffed sleeves that allowed approximately one and a half inches of movement; the original skirt had been changed to wide stuffed trousers that, once again, allowed little movement with a long train made large by a heavy petticoat. The corset was not removed and it squished John’s ribs together, much like his neck, held captive by a ruffled white collar five (FIVE) inches long. Add a seven (SEVEN) meter veil to that and it was easy to see why John wanted to die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d be a ridicule, he knew it. No one wore gowns like this anymore. Had it been on purpose? To remind him of his lack of say in his own life? Whether it had been or not, it made John dread his wedding day even more. He wouldn’t even get the pleasure of seeing William struggle to take it off during their wedding night, as there would be a team of expert valets in charge of undressing John for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The misery of his day was about to increase; however, as his chamber’s opened and the devil walked in. Prince William and his hunt dog, Shears, strutted into the room confidently, followed by his crude court friends. His blonde hair was pompously combed and his mustache, which he’d grown while away at war, looked as awful as ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tailor and his assistants fell silent and moved away from John to bow low, then flinched as Shears barked at them. John loathed Shears, the dog chased his cats around and had eaten the hamster he’d brought with him from Winstonia. But he stayed still on the pedestal as he heard William walk close, his friends not so discreetly laughing at John’s attire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, William stopped behind him and John stared at him through the mirror. He was not to speak until he’d been addressed. He’d learned that the hard way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you this morning, my love?” The prince asked in a sickenly sweet tone. He’d rested his hand on John’s waist and was moving his fingers up and down absently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though his touch and voice repulsed John, he responded in a similar tone, “Splendid, my lord.” He shivered as Will stepped closer to lean over the collar and sniffed him, taking in his scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince’s eyes ran over his reflection in the mirror as he buried his nose in John’s neck. “You’ll make a radiant spouse,” He whispered, “My pretty omega.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John discreetly clenched his hands. He didn’t like to be called pretty. He wasn’t pretty and everyone knew it, but he was an omega so he was to be stuck with that label for the rest of his life. Nevertheless, he offered a shy smile, “Thank you, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fiance sighed and tutted at him, “Darling,” He drawled, “I’ve told you to call me Billy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John bowed his head and forced out a giggle, “Forgive me, Billy.” He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathed</span>
  </em>
  <span> speaking like a forgetful dunce, yet here he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>William smirked at him and briefly turned to look at his gang of hunters, “I must be off now, the hunt is afoot!” And he came around to bestow a kiss upon John’s lips, but the omega turned away so that the dry lips fell on his cheek instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another forced giggle. John shook his head while looking at the ground, “We must wait until the wedding, my lord.” Shit, he’d slipped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But William didn’t seemed to notice, he was captivated by the small amounts of skin visible over the collar. “Yes,” He purred into John’s ear, “So many </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m waiting for.” And he licked a stripe from John’s ear lobe to the bottom of his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John forced down a grimace and merely smiled at William as he stepped off the pedestal and walked back to his friends. Once the door shut, he sighed. The tailor moved back to his side but John waved him away impatiently. “Give me a moment.” He told him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tailor raised an eyebrow but bowed and turned away to talk with his assistants. John struggled to step off the pedestal and then walked towards his balcony at a snail’s pace. He hated walking in this gown, even without the heeled boots that went along with it. When he finally made it out and to the railing, he leaned against it and looked towards the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pepperland called itself an unearthly paradise, but you wouldn’t know it from John’s view. The city looked brown and busy, smoke coming from chimneys and shouts from the streets. What were the people like? What were their customs? He only knew the royal customs, but what about normal people? What did they do for fun? Years ago, John had attempted to climb over one of the garden walls when he was ten, but a guard had found him. He’d been locked in the dungeons for a week after that and the nightmares never left him. He’d never tried again, but as he looked down onto the slow river that ran below his balcony, John got an idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just for one night, he could leave the palace. It would be difficult, he would very likely get hurt or worse, caught ...but it would be worth it. He knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Paul, please leave the roses alone.” George Harrison called out to his friend. He took care of his mother’s flower shop, as she now dedicated herself to knitting in her home, and was proud of his trade. He was the best florist in Pepperland and the royal supplier, which meant he was stressed out of his mind with the wedding coming up. Not that he'd get any of the credit. He was an omega that nobody really knew about, so it was his mother who got the acclaim. He didn't really mind. He’d rather be hidden than married off to an Alpha. Yet all the responsibilities of the shop now fell to him. The royals wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of flower, from Asian to African, and if George didn’t deliver he was sure to lose his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul stepped away with his arms raised in surrender, “Sorry, lad.” He said to the beta. Paul was an orphaned Alpha that lived in the apartment above the shop. He paid George by delivering his flowers to the palace and he also delivered other people’s products like bread or vegetables. It was a meager living, but he made do. He always did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A child of the streets, Paul was a true son of Pepperland. Louise Harrison had taken care of him in his infancy, but when George was growing up, Paul knew that he could not burden her. He’d left her house and made a living around the city, coming and going as he pleased. He enjoyed independence, despite the poverty that accompanied it. Paul had been a delivery boy since very young, finding that it was a safe job and constant enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul liked the palace, with its stone walls and tall towers. His whole life, he’d been drawn to the place like a moth to a flame. Occasionally, while delivering products to the kitchens, he would spot the royals’ Omega out on his balcony. Much like Alphas, Omegas were very rare in Pepperland and were always kept behind locked doors as children and, later on, spouses. George was the only one he’d ever laid eyes on. Whenever he spotted Omega John, though, Paul couldn’t help but notice he looked rather miserable. Dressed in finery, but kneeling against his railing looking down onto the river as if he wanted to jump. He supposed he too would feel that way, if he wasn’t allowed to roam. But it wasn’t his business, he was just a meager peasant compared to the likes of princes and kings. But he was free and that was good enough for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul chuckled as he saw George fuss over a bunch of begonias, but cursed as he looked outside. The sun was getting low in the sky and the night market would be setting up. He needed to get some food for the week, for George, Louise, and himself. “Gotta head out, Geo.” He shrugged on his stained cloak and grabbed the coin pouch by the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George called out to him as he left, “Remember to buy some peaches, mama wants to make pudding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that would be heavenly. Louise made excellent pastries and Paul wasn’t shy about eating them. He marched out onto the streets and whistled an old sailor’s song as he trekked through corners and alleyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was in one such dirty alleyway that Paul, distracted by a mysterious stain on his shirt, bumped into a wet figure in a grey cloak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure stumbled and groaned. “Pardon.” The man murmured and then slowly moved away, noticeably limping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul frowned at his back, “You alright there, lad?” He couldn’t help but notice the fine quality of the figure’s cloak, certainly no cheap thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” The man let out but then stumbled harshly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul hurried to catch him and the hood fell off the lad’s head. Paul gaped, “Oi, I know you! You’re the prince’s O-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John put a hand over his mouth, “Hush! I’m not supposed to be outside.” In a moment of craziness, once the tailor and his people had left, he’d actually jumped into the river and let the stream carry him outside the city’s walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul looked down, “What’s wrong with your leg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business!” John stared at the man, who seemed so familiar for some reason. The man was hardly taller than him, a brunette with a shaggy beard and a face covered in grime. He smelled very strongly like an Alpha and John wanted to get away from him. But as he pulled away, the cloak lifted and his bloody leg was revealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding!” Paul cried. “Let me help you-” He knew very well how to take care of wounds and he doubted the other man did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John finally got his arm free and he huffed, “I don’t need your help, good day!” He turned away, raised his hood, and limped away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul sighed and decided to follow him, it wasn’t safe for an Omega (Especially one that belonged to the royal family) to wander the alleys alone this late in the day. What a day this was turning out to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>John looked around the market in wonderment. It was full of different people laughing and trading, making jokes as they bought and sold products...it was so foreign to John. Everything that he required was brought to him without needing to lift a finger, but he never really received things that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When the royals wanted him to get new clothes, they picked them out and had them sent to him, same with books or parchment. He’d practically had to beg for a new quill when his last one had gotten too old. Williams and his father didn’t approve of John knowing how to write, but Richard had taught him anyways and claimed that he’d been taught how to back in Winstonia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So focused was he that he didn’t notice all the glances he was getting. John had never masked his omega scent, he’d never been taught how. If anything, he only knew how to enhance it. And he didn’t know it, but all the betas and alphas out in the market weren’t used to seeing an omega wandering around. His was a new scent, an enticing scent…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John kept on walking and he didn’t bother to put his hood back up as the wind blew it off. Another mistake. It was Winstonian tradition for an engaged omega to wear pearls in their hair, and John’s were especially dear and blinding. One alone could make up for months of the merchants’ income. He didn’t like them, but after eleven years of having them, he was used to their weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they got people staring in want. Times were tough and the omega had pearls to spare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John walked past many stalls and vendors, unaware of the growing attention on him. As he turned into a dark street in an effort to reach another part of the market, he realized his mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four tall men were waiting for him in the dark of the alleyway. Betas by their smell, but nevertheless frightening. Their eyes glinted in greed and lust as they gazed upon him, and John forced himself not to tremble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and tried to leave but another man appeared behind him and took hold of his forearms. He leaned close to John and sniffed him, “Now what’s a vulnerable, lonely omega doing in a place like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vulnerable, his royal arse. John spat at him and the beast growled. “Let me go.” He hissed, then flinched as another hand touched his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s alright, puppet. We just want a few of these pearls you’ve got.” The sugary sweet voice made John feel ill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rougher voice spoke up, “Speak for yourself, Tudd. I wouldn’t mind a go at the breeder myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John flinched at the insult and growled at the men, struggling in the tight hold. Of course, he was severely weak and out of shape after years of being underfed and limited in movement. “Get off me!” He yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They only laughed at him, and the man holding him turned him around to press his chest against John’s back, not before the others man ripped his cloak off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John was horrified to feel something hard press around his hip. In a rage, he leaned down to bite down hardly at the hand holding him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man yelped and let him go, but before John could get away, the man backhanded him so hard he fell against the alley wall. He wailed as his injured leg was further scraped by the cold stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before the men could jump him, a loud growl was heard. The smell of angry Alpha was instant and frightening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get. Away. From. Him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John froze. He recognized that voice. He almost mistook it for Prince William’s cruel voice, but this one was crudely accented and more hoarse. It was the alpha he’d stumbled upon, the dirty bearded one, why was he there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The betas stepped away but glared at the newcomer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it to ye, tramp?” The tallest one hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha bared his teeth, “I’ve scented this omega, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John, who’s been in the process of standing up, looked up in outrage. He wasn’t some common whore to be scented by any random alpha. Not even William had scented him, not yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it seemed to work on his attackers, they knew better than to mess with an alpha’s property. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were gone, the dirty tramp deflated and fell back on his heel. He wasn’t much taller than John, maybe an inch or two. He picked up John’s cloak and offered it to the disgruntled omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” He said, voice much gentler than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John snatched it out of his hands and stepped back, ready to run. He’d had enough of his day out, he wanted to go and sleep forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “What was that about not needing my help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John scowled. “I was handling it.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A simple thank you will suffice.” The man responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John scoffed at him, “No.” He declared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul scowled at his royal arrogance. He walked closer. “Thank me or you’re not getting this back.” He held up the ring he’d picked up the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John gasped. It was his engagement ring from William! He’d be thrown to the dogs if he lost it. It had belonged to Queen Mary and was worth more than his entire kingdom. “Give that back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul held it away, “Thank me.” He demanded smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John glared. “...thank you.” He choked out reluctantly. “Now give me-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah.” Paul hid the ring in his jacket and said, “Let me treat your leg.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” John grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want to explain that injury in the palace?” The Alpha asked. He tried to smile, “Come on, I’m not gonna hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John thought about his choices. Either he could go back to the palace injured and risk the royals finding out, which would result in his being locked up again and...worse. Or he could go with this strange and dirty Alpha who might help him...or violate him. The omega sighed, he feared the royals more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paul sighed in relief as the other man nodded. He led the omega through alleyways and wet streets to his small flat near George’s shop and rolled his eyes as the man recoiled at the smell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John had never seen a messier or dirtier place. The flat was small, with crates and bags everywhere. The smell of Alpha mixed with humidity and dirt. He did not like it one bit. At least the palace was clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make yourself comfortable, highness.” Paul said as he went into the bathroom. He needed to clean himself up a bit if he wanted John to trust him. He’d probably ought to introduce himself too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John sat himself on the lumpy bed, the only clear surface, and grimaced in discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the loo, the Alpha called out, “Uncover your leg, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Was the immediate response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The exasperated sigh was loud. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>, highness, I need to see the injury to treat it.” It sounded as if he was shaving. Thank the gods, thought John.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega glared at the condescending tone but did as told. He looked down at his now dirty cloak as the man approached. “And you will give me my cloak-“He froze as he looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The now clean shaven Alpha frowned at him and scratched his freshly washed face. “What’s the matter with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John could barely speak but still, a whisper escaped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“William?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a comment if you liked it . c 8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>